


a flower a day

by loserrobin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, a lil argument (not by pairing), give selina kyle a girlfriend propaganda, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Selina/Eiko & Tattoo/Florist AU (requested).Setting : Tattoo/Florist AU + Modern AU.Warning : fluff, teasing, a lil argument (not by pairing), good ol’ sweetness.Word Count : 1469.
Relationships: Eiko Hasigawa/Selina Kyle, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, side relationship - pamela/harleen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	a flower a day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a kind anon on tumblr who has been waiting a long time for me to get around to this.
> 
> Request : "Selina/Eiko, Tattoo & Florist AU".
> 
> I would like to explore more with this concept in the future. It's a cute idea!

It was a miserable, dreadful day when they met. Selina’s boots are filled with rainwater, a puddle forming on the welcome mat to the floral shop beneath the tattoo parlor she owned. Her makeup is running and her new leather jacket is sticking to her skin in the most uncomfortable way, rubbing against her elbows that causes her to grimace.

She tries to look through the wet flop of her hair, peeking at a blurred figure at the front desk. “Ivy, I’m using the secret door. It’s pouring out there.”

“I don’t think she’ll care,” an unfamiliar voice calls out. Selina startles, pushing the curtain away from her eyes to see more clearly. There is a woman at the counter Selina doesn’t know, leaning against the counter, staring directly at her with amusement. Her tone is teasing when she says,” You could water the flowers before you leave, if you’d like.”

Indignation and embarrassment swirl together, body bristling with insult. “Who the hell even are you?”

“I’m new,” the woman says, reaching a finger up to tap delicately at the nametag pinned to a floral patterned apron, a standard for all employees. Selina squints, can barely make out the E followed by letters obscured by the water slowly dripping down her face. She gives up trying to read it on the second try, holding on to her pride instead of asking.

Waterlogged boots squeak across the floor, her glowering doesn’t cease, chin high as she comes around the counter to the backroom, beelining for the private door that connects the upstairs and downstairs via a fire escape. She does _not_ care about the pretty woman she met, she does _not_ care about knowing her name, and she does _not_ care about looking like a wet kitten crawling out of a gutter.

\---

Selina sees her in passing for about three days before she gives in.

“Who's the new girl Ivy hired?”

Harley looks over at her for the briefest moment, goofy smile in place. The man under her trembles, gritting his teeth as she presses the needle into his skin, inking the vines crawling over a deer skull. Out of all of Selina’s hires, Harley appreciates craftsmanship and a challenge, each tattoo treated like a work of art, the kind of raw talent Selina can appreciate.

“How should I know?”

A huff. “She’s your girlfriend.”

“I don’t manage the hiring, sweetie,” she sings, ignoring her client’s wince.

Frustration bleeds into her voice when she says,” So you’re not the jealous type then?”

Harley’s eyes flash, a sharpness to them as she glares down at her work now. “Whatcha gotta bring that up for? Why do you care about her anyway?”

Selina thinks of the brown eyes that catch her staring sometimes, of swift hands fixing bouquets for customers, of lipstick stains on a company brand coffee mug, snippets of interactions that have been driving her crazy these last few days.

“No reason,” she mutters, trying to focus on cleaning her equipment and station before her next client shows up. She tries not to be haunted by a teasing smile.

\---

“Eiko.”

She hums, casually flickering her eyes back up to the clerk’s face. “What’s that?”

“My name. You keep looking at my chest, I’m hoping that means you were trying to figure out my name.” There is that infuriating amusement again, it burns a curiosity into Selina, itching to discover who this woman is, what makes her smile so easily.

“Selina,” she returns as if this is a regular introduction and not that she’s been caught.

“I’ve heard of you,” Eiko continues, delicately tucking a tulip into a vase arrangement. “The boss complains about your loud music constantly. I can hear it through the floor too.”

Selina bites her lip, knowing half the time it’s Harley’s fault for turning up the radio. “You don’t appreciate a good metal station?”

“I prefer less screaming.”

Eiko says it with a smile like she doesn’t really mean the jab. It’s borderline flirtatious, or at least that’s what Selina wants to believe. She ventures a finger closer to the vase, tapping at the heart etched into its surface. Eiko seems to have infinite patience, idly working while Selina pretends to be waiting for Ivy to show up to “discuss” something. She wants a reaction, but she isn’t sure how to provoke one.

“Do you like flowers,” Eiko asks, startling Selina out of her thoughts.

She has to think about that, watching the way fingers straighten the vase arrangement, caressing the petals with a care she can’t help being fascinated with. She remembers past suitors giving her roses, parks filled with dandelions and daisies, the white daffodil’s that sprouted on the unkempt side of her apartment. _Pretty things_ , she thinks, looking up at Eiko’s calm, concentrated face.

“I like pretty things.”

“You like shiny things,” interrupts Ivy from behind her, lightly slapping Selina’s back with a newspaper, smug. Selina couldn’t argue because that was also true. Still, she hisses, puffed up. “Why are you here distracting my employees?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something, but you weren’t in your office.”

An edge of concern bleeds into Ivy’s expression, eyes sharp when she asks. “Is she okay?”

Selina doesn’t have to be told who is being referred to. “Harley is fine, I wanted to discuss rent payment coming up.”

The expression darkens. “I am not covering your half again.”

The tone stays cold as Ivy storms into her office, door slamming behind her. Money is always a sore topic and Selina knows she’s pushing perhaps too far. It’s really an excuse, a plausible one, to float around the store without looking too suspicious. She’ll apologize for the lie later once she’s won her prize (and she intends to win it).

“I like pretty things too.”

Eiko glances at her coyly, unperturbed by the little argument. Something squeezes in her chest at being looked at, at those words being thrown in her direction. There’s a twinkle in those eyes, as if they’re playing a game, seeing who will cross this invisible line first. Selina leans further into the desk, heels rocking her closer, and if maybe she pushes her chest closer she can reach—

“Get your ass in here, Kyle!”

If she were a lesser woman, Selina would be scared, instead she’s angry the spell has been broken. Eiko’s lips twitched, a frown fought off her face. The amusement is still there, muted, head cocked. “You best not keep her waiting any longer.”

\---

The next day is ordinary and solemn… except for the big, goofy smile on Harley’s face directed right at her boss. Selina ignores it for the time it takes her to get settled in, checking paperwork and equipment. Harley doesn’t move from her seat, chin in hands squishing her cheeks in a chipmunk fashion. She sighs, hands on her hips, raising a brow.

“Something you’d like to share with the class?”

“Did you see it?”

“See… what?”

A squeal and Harley is bolted up, grabbing Selina’s wrist and pulling. If Harley was anyone else, Selina wouldn’t have thought twice about gut-punching her right there, but as it stands she’s too fond of her employee-friend and willingly drags herself along, albeit reluctant. It turns out to be a quick trip to her office, tucked away in the back of the shop, a tiny room with a small desk and an old lamp, light flickering from a lone bulb. Harley stops midway in, looking at her with expectant, excited eyes. At first confusion is all that brings, but then there, on the desk, a spark of color breaks the dull brown of wood : a flower.

_What’s this?_ Selina ventures closer for inspection, a dot of gold resting on a piece of white paper. It’s a yellow primrose, its five petals curve inward, almost as if it’s shy. It’s pretty, the color reminding her of pale sunrises, the fuzz of stuffed animals, leaves in autumn littering the ground. A smile can be felt forming the line of her mouth, curved and pleased as she carefully picks it up, holding it in her palm. With the other hand she picks up the note left there for her as well, a short scribbled message staring back at her.

_Found something pretty for you. I take my lunch at noon. Meet me on the rooftop?_

Pursed lips, a glance at the cartoonish cat clock on the wall. Selina looks back at Harley, thoughts a swirl of happiness and wonderment. “It seems I have an appointment at noon. Waylon will be in charge of the store while I’m gone.”

“Awww, but why can’t I wear the boss-pants?”

“Because,” a flash of teeth, carefully putting the note and flower in a desk drawer as keepsakes she’ll treasure,” I make the rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, be sure to check out my other works! Come talk to me on tumblr [@loserrobin](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/) or see sneak peaks of my writing on twitter [@teslawrites](https://twitter.com/teslawrites).


End file.
